Question: $\dfrac{1}{8} \times 9 = {?}$
$9$ is the same as $\dfrac{9}{1}$ $\dfrac{1}{8} \times \dfrac{9}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{1 \times 9}{8 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{9}{8}$